


Better When Wet

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Codename: Lazarus [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Bucky, Bucky x Lazarus Reader, F/M, Shower Sex, mentions of blood and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: So Bucky pushed you in the mud, least you’re not dead.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Codename: Lazarus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968289
Kudos: 44





	Better When Wet

You slammed the door of your apartment behind you before Bucky could come inside. Mud caked your hair and in every crevice of your body, falling off in pieces and waves as you stomped through the complex to your room. It had begun to dry on the Quin jet, making it difficult to move and pulling at your skin, at least Bucky was only dirty from the waist down when he’d had to climb in after you to pull you out. You, however, looked like you’d rolled in it.

The door opened behind you. 

“Did you just slam the door in my face?”

“Jee, I don’t know Bucky,” you bit out turning on heel and seething with rage. “Did you throw me into a fucking mud pit!”

“They were shooting at you!” He shouted back, his metal hand flying wide as if trying to make a point. “What was I supposed to do? Let you get shot?”

“Yes!” You bit out, fists clenched at your side. “If I have to die for five minutes to avoid being tossed into a four-foot deep mud hole then I’ll take the damn bullet every time!”

His face turned cold for a brief moment and he looked away. You knew Bucky hated it when you did die, he’d only seen it happen once before but it wasn’t like you stayed dead. Scrunching your face when you felt another clump of mud fall to the floor you scoffed, making a beeline for the bathroom.

“You going to shower,” Bucky asked.

Shooting him a withering look over your shoulder, you saw him visibly flinch. “No I’m going to bake a cake,” you said sarcastically, slamming the bathroom door behind you.

Fuck you were a mess, mud clung to your hair and covered your suit. Just throw the whole thing away and start over new. No way that it was going to come out. It was fully dry but you’d managed to get all of it out of your hair and were in the process of scrubbing your skin when Bucky came into the bathroom naked.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

You had to give him credit, he didn’t so much as glance down as he pinned you back with a cold stare. “You’re taking too long and I’d like to sit down on the couch at least.”

He opened the glass door and turned on the second showerhead opposite of you. You snorted turning your back to him again and continued scrubbing your skin with the loofa. The sound of soap laden water slapping against the tiles was loud in your ears as Bucky washed up, you couldn’t help but glance over your shoulder a few times, seeing him running his hands through his wet hair and scrubbing away the dirt and mud.

“I’m sorry I threw you into the pit,” he rumbled from the other side of the shower. “I couldn’t let you get shot again. I can’t… I can’t see you die again. It’s too…painful.”

A heavy frown pulled at the edges of your mouth, you remembered the first time you’d died in front of anyone on the team, it had been Steve and when you’d come back gasping for breath and yanking the knife from your chest as your lung reinflated, he’d made you promise never to let Bucky see that happen. 

But you’d broken that promise in Moscow, the bullet meant for Bucky, you’d stepped in front of it on instinct. Those blue eyes you’d loved so much were wide with fear as the blood poured from you, a strangled string of no’s escaped him. Pure panic had taken over and you never wanted to see his eyes look at you that way again. Too full of regret and pain, to full of fear.

Turning around in the shower you came up behind him, gently touching his back. Bucky flinched under your hand, turning around to look at you. “I’m sorry too,” you whispered, caressing his cheek. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I know you don’t like it when I die. But I promise I’ll always come back, Buck.”

“Until you don’t.”

You shake your head, your wet hair whipping around. “Not gonna happen, buddy. How can I annoy you if I don’t come back?”

A genuine smile lit up his face as he leaned down and captured your lips in a quick chaste kiss. Your hand trailed down his torso, pulling away when you reached his waist; eyes flicking back up to his face briefly as you bit your lip. Bucky smirked pushing you back and against the cold tile, caging you as his erection pressed against you. Your hand reached down giving him a few hard strokes and a squeeze as his hand kneaded your breast, pulling at the nipple.

Moaning and arching into his hand your own worked his cock faster, feeling the heat pouring off his body when he pressed closer to you capturing your lips in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. When he went to pull away you snagged his bottom lip, biting and giving a tug before letting go. His metal hand dug into your hip as he turned you around, pressing your front against the shower wall and making your nipples rock hard.

A hand traced down and over the curve of your ass before nudging your legs wider and slipping his hand between your folds. Teasing your clit from behind and dipping just the tips into you. He was pulling you back towards the door of the shower now but stopped you before you could open it. Metal hand against the back of your neck the other holding your hips firmly as he bent you over. Cock sliding across your folds, as his metal fingers traced a path down your spine, causing a shiver to run through you.

Bucky thrust forward, your hands bracing against the glass, taking you from behind as he slid into you completely. He started a furious pace, the grunts and moans mixing with the sound of the water against the tiles. The wet slap of skin echoed in the shower stall as his hips bucked into yours, your hands reached out to steady yourself, feel spreading further apart and angling your hips more. 

“Harder Bucky,” you gasped, hands sliding down the glass of the door with a screech. At least Tony had been smart enough to put in super soldier strength glass. “Make me feel it.”

“Jesus christ doll,” he groaned out, his hips snapping into your own. Fingers dug into your hips as he reached around to rub your clit.

The tile was cold as he pressed you into it, his hips flexing against your ass working you into a steady rhythm. His footing slipped a little and you reached out to grab hold of the top of the glass door he pulled away, moaning loud when his hands turned you around, the metal digging into your arm as he turned you to face him.

You didn’t waste any time, leaping onto him, your arms were thrown around his shoulders and feet locking around his ass you felt him slide into you again, deeper this time than before as your moans echoed around the shower stall. Chanting his name over and over again, you reached down between you and began rubbing your clit in a circle.

His Bucky’s forehead pressed against yours as the water fell down around you both, keeping the two of you just wet enough. “I’m gonna cum,” you whimpered against him, the fingers from your left hand digging into his shoulder. “I’m gonna cum Bucky.”

“Me too doll,” Bucky rasped, before capturing your lips again in a sloppy kiss. You felt your walls tighten around him, fluttering as the coil in your belly snapped and he swallowed your moans. His hands around your thighs supporting you shifted as his hips bolted forward in three long thrusts, fucking you through both of your orgasms.

Breaking away and panting for breath Bucky held you with quaking arms. “Put me down,” you whispered, your voice sounding too loud now in the small room.

The water had turned cold now and you reached over, turning off one shower as Bucky did the other. The two of you stepping out and toweling one another off, you took extra time to rub the soft cloth against Bucky’s head playfully with a giggle. As the two of you emerged from the steamy bathroom the chime of FRIDAY’s message service popped up. 

“Miss Y/L/N, Mr. Barnes,” FRIDAY’s voice echoed over the speakers in your room.

“Yes FRIDAY?”

“Mr. Stark would like me to remind you that there are other people who need to use the hot water in the facility.”


End file.
